Cronicas de una Venganza
by Belfegoth
Summary: Lyserg emprende la exahustiva buskeda de Hao... lograra conseguir su cometido o acaso se perdera en su propia confusion sentimental?
1. Default Chapter

**CRONICAS DE UNA VENGANZA**

"Eres tan diminuto... solo otro shaman de poca calidad". Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que Lyserg escucho antes de perder el conocimiento. Hao había tenido un enfrentamiento con él y perdió súbitamente. El shaman del fuego esbozó una sonrisa y, musitando una pequeña risa de satisfacción, se fue perdiendo en el horizonte dejando tras de sí el cuerpo maltratado y lastimado de Lyserg.

Al despertar, Lyserg no recordaba mas que fragmentos de aquel encuentro con Hao. Pero no necesitaba más; aquel duelo llenó de odio a Lyserg. Solo podía pensar en la venganza, en ver el agonizante cuerpo de Hao en la tierra. Una lagrima rodó por su pálida mejilla. Su puño se cerró con fuerza. Fue en ese momento que decidió que jamás descansaría hasta ver a Hao en el suelo y suplicando.

Emprendió una búsqueda exhaustiva. Con cada paso Lyserg podía sentir a Hao cada vez mas cerca. Una noche se soltó una tormenta. A unos metros se alcanzaba a ver un castillo del color del ébano que se erguía sobre aquel bosque. Lyserg no acostumbraba hacerlo pero ante la situación no le quedaba otra opción mas que forzar la puerta y entrar. El shaman exploró el castillo. Parecía abandonado hace ya un tiempo. No había mas que polvo y telarañas. Vio en las paredes varias pinturas casi irreconocibles. Le restó importancia. Subió y encontró una cama que, sorprendentemente, no había sufrido los mismos desgaste que el tiempo había causado en el resto del lugar.

Lyserg se quito la camisa dejando ver su modesta musculatura. Su espalda era como un lienzo en el que Hao había dejado sus marcas. Se oyó una risa que sonaba increíblemente familiar. A Lyserg se le enchinó la piel, sus ojos se llenaron de temor que se fue tornando en furia; sus puños estaban apretados con una fuerza descomunal. Este parecía ser un capricho de los grandes espíritus y Lyserg debía aprovecharlo.

"Hola pequeño Lyserg..." dijo Hao en tono irónico. "Hao..." gruñó de vuelta Lyserg. "Eres un maldito!!!" Gritó mientras lanzaba su ataque. Hao rió burlonamente. "Estúpido... jamás podrás conmigo. Entiéndelo". El shaman de fuego esquivó el ataque sin esfuerzo alguno. Tomó a Lyserg por el brazo y lo torció quedando este de espaldas a Hao. "Porque sigues peleando contra mí... mejor únete". El joven de cabello verde luchó por zafarse del fuerte agarre de Hao. Su respiración aumento, su corazón latía cada vez mas fuerte; toda esa rabia se empezaba a acumular pero el seguia inmóvil. Hao le dio un giro de 180° y quedaron uno frente al otro. Sus miradas eran intensas, se sentía un calor confuso en aquel ambiente, sus corazones empezaban a latir como uno solo. De pronto, toda esa rabia que Lyserg sentía se había transformado en una confusa atracción... no podía entender nada de lo que pasaba, todo parecía como una pesadilla que estaba disfrutando como si se tratase de un sueño.

Hao y Lyserg se fueron acercando cada vez más. Sus cuerpos estaban presionados uno contra el otro. Lyserg había dejado de forcejear sin haberse dado cuenta. Se había perdido en los profundos ojos Hao, quien lo miraba con una malevolente y picara expresión. Podía sentir su cálido aliento golpeando contra su ahora enrojecida mejilla. Sin siquiera darse cuenta; ambos shamanes habían unido sus labios en un tierno beso. Cada palpitar se hacia más intenso que el ultimo; en el rostro de Lyserg se dibujo una tímida sonrisa mientras que Hao esbozaba una picaresca mueca, casi como si todo hubiese sido planeado.

Se comenzaron a mover en dirección a la cama. Las pantorrillas de Lyserg tocaron contra el borde, pudo sentir aquel suave y añejo terciopelo del cobertor contra su tersa piel. Se dejaron caer en aquel invitador colchón, se cubrieron con aquella manta roja y en la obscuridad del castillo, frente a las miradas de complicidad de las gárgolas se volvieron uno como si se tratara de una posesión... era una posesión; solo que diferente. Sus cuerpos se movían como uno solo, sus corazones e incluso sus pensamientos se habían sincronizado y juntos se perdían en aquella atmósfera de éxtasis y lujuria...

Continuara...

Dedicado a mis queridisimas amigas Dan y Gaby.... gracias por meterme a este vicio n.n

Reviews porfavor... Es mi primer fic... si les agrada haganlo saber para continuar n.n


	2. El caos Tao

Capitulo 2- El caos Tao

Aquella noche, Hao y Lyserg habían pasado una noche llena de lujuria y deseo en un lugar que ellos desconocían. Poco sabían que ese castillo era una de las propiedades secretas de la familia Tao. Se oyó la estruendosa puerta de entrada. Lyserg se exalto, en cambio Hao parecía tranquilo... como si no le molestara aquella presencia extraña.

Se oían pasos que se dirigían directo al cuarto donde aquellos 2 shamanes habían consumado aquel acto apasionado. De pronto se oyeron murmullos y pequeñas risillas picarescas. Lyserg se levanto de un salto tratando deponerse algo de ropa. La puerta del cuarto se abrió súbitamente dejando ver unos profundos ojos dorados y unos mechones de cabello azul. Eran Ren Tao y Horo Horo.

El shaman de china y el de Hokkaido se quedaron impávidos ante la presencia de Hao; como si se tratara de la muerte misma. Voltearon a ver a Lyserg quien se encontraba agachado tras la cama muerto de vergüenza. Hao dio un paso y causando que Ren diera un paso atrás. "No tengas miedo..." musitó con una voz llena de ironía mientras que en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de satisfacción. Acerco su mano a su mejilla. En ese momento algo se apodero de Ren; era una sensación confusa. Su mente y su corazón habían con Horo desde hace ya un buen tiempo, pero últimamente había dudado mucho de aquellos sentimientos. Ren notaba que desde hace un tiempo Horo veía de manera diferente a Yoh... con unos ojos llenos de lujuria, de deseo. Ren jamás lo había querido aceptar; fingió demencia todo el tiempo esperando que solo fuera una fase que Horo dejaría atrás. Pero no fue así. Parecía mas un enamoramiento que simple deseo. Y eso comía a Ren por dentro.

Hao fue guiando a Ren hacia el centro del cuarto. Horo Horo no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, entro en una clase de shock; era como si Ren se hubiera olvidado completamente de su existencia ya ahora estuviera bajo el hechizo de Hao. Se empezó a llenar de furia. Un odio desmedido hacia Hao por haberse llevado a su querido Ren. De pronto le vino una idea a la cabeza... usaría a Lyserg para darle celos a Ren... para desquitarse y hacer enojar a Hao.

Horo caminó lentamente hacia Lyserg. Este lo vio con una mirada llena de confusión y de expectación. Sabia perfectamente que es lo que Horo tenia planeado hacer... la pregunta era si el estaba dispuesto a cooperar.

Hao comenzó a besar el cuello de Ren. La respiración de este se empezó a acelerar; El shaman chino abrazo tiernamente a Hao... son una ternura que raramente había mostrado aun en la intimidad. Hao no tardo en arrancarle la ropa a Ren, lo aventó contra la cama de la misma manera que había hecho con Lyserg hace rato, le beso todo el cuerpo, se acerco a su oreja y susurro "Serás mío...". Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ren quien empezaba a acercar la boca a la tremenda erección del shaman de fuego.

Lyserg se lleno de furia al ver tal acto. Al fin las cosas eran claras para el. El amaba a Hao inmensamente. Comprendió que todo el rencor que sentía no era contra el sino por el hecho de que no había podido estar con el. No podía soportar ver aquello que el consideraba una abominación. Volteo a ver a Horo. Lo tomo del cuello y empezó a besarlo salvajemente... como si jamás pudiese volver a besar. Le arranco la ropa de un tirón. Lyserg esperaba lo mismo que Hao esperaba de Ren... quería que Hao sintiera celos intensos. Lyserg besaba la espalda de Horo. Comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo con la lengua. Horo se estremeció y gimió de placer. Se recostaron junto a Ren y Hao. Lyserg los vio fijamente esperando causar alguna clase de reacción en Hao.

Hao se empezó a introducir en Ren rápidamente; Ren soltó un pequeño quejido de dolor. Hao no presto mucha atención. Lentamente comenzaron sus embestidas, no eran muy veloces pero tenían una fuerza increíble. Ren se retorcía de placer. Horo hizo lo mismo con Lyserg, quien volteo a ver a Hao de manera desafiante... Este solo rió con aquella risa malevolente que tanto le caracterizaba... "No son mas que títeres... JAJAJAJAJAJA"

Hao terminó, se vistió rápidamente y se fue en el espíritu del fuego dejando tras de si un trío confundido y molesto. Lyserg se levanto y se vistió lo mas rápido posible. Salió corriendo del castillo y así solo quedaron Horo y Ren que no se atrevian a verse a la cara.....

Continuara.....


	3. La decepcion del hielo

Capitulo 3- La decepcion del hielo

Horo-Horo se incorporo rápidamente... tomo sus cosas. "Porque lo hiciste Ren..." murmuró en voz baja. "Porque es que me has traicionado". "Solo devolví el favor" dijo Ren en un tono déspota. Trató de ocultar su enojo, su impotencia de no poder cambiar lo que había pasado, mantuvo la cabeza hacia abajo; quería desaparecer, olvidar todo. Olvidar la imagen de Horo-Horo con Yoh. Aun cuando jamás la había visto con sus propios ojos la podía imaginar vividamente; cada detalle, la ropa las palabras que sabe que Horo diría, su cara, su temblorosa voz. No podía.

"Ren..." levanto Horo-Horo su mano hacia su hombro. Oyó un tenue sollozo, en el silencio taciturno y fúnebre de la noche en aquella torre del castillo se escucho el extremadamente debil eco de una lagrima que golpeaba contra el suelo. "Cuéntame la verdad Horo-Horo... dime que paso con Yoh". "Yo... yo..." musitó; "No quería... te habías ido por tanto tiempo... estaba tan solo... Yoh...". "Solo dime que pasó... se que algo pasó... la manera en que ves a Yoh no es la usual... no soy tonto. Realmente creiste que no me había dado cuenta?" dijo Ren lleno de celos y una furia incontrolable... pero no hizo nada, ver la cara llena de remordimiento de Horo-Horo era suficiente para calmar aquel deseo que tenía de desaparecer todo lo que su mirada alcanzara.

Horo-Horo empezó con la historia. "Era una tarde que pase a la casa Asakura. Hacía ya mucho que no veía a Yoh o a Manta, incluso empecé a extrañar a Anna! Llegue y como es costumbre de Anna, nos puso a todos a hacer el aseo de la casa mientras que Ryu terminaba de preparar la cena. Terminamos de comer y Manta tuvo que irse. Ryu y Anna desaparecieron a sus respectivos cuartos. Pero Yoh y yo nos quedamos ahí platicando. La noche se hacía cada vez mas obscura pero no importaba. Viendo la hora que era Yoh me invito a dormir. Acepte sin dudarlo un momento, sabía que algo pasaría, tuve un presentimiento...". Ren lo miraba a la expectativa, estaba intrigado por su historia. Horo parecía no notar que los dorados y penetrantes ojos de Ren se clavaban en el esperando que lo próximo no fuera tan malo como el se lo había imaginado. Prosiguió "Tomamos los futones de uno de los armarios. Ya estando acostados Yoh se empezó a acercar. Me vio con esos ojos llenos de tranquilidad que acostumbra. Hubo un momento en que el me recordo increíblemente a ti, su mirada, esa piel suave e invitante. Te empecé a extrañar horrores. No sabía que hacer. Fue entonces cuando pasó; Yoh me planto un beso, quería poder hacer algo por quitarlo pero algo dentro de mi me impedía moverme. Estaba completamente inmóvil gracias a el... la noche transcurrió... cuando llegó el día solo quería verte, estar contigo, pero no tenía la cara para verte a la cara después de lo que pasó. Con el tiempo lo fui olvidando. Jamás creí que este demonio me volviera a acechar. Por favor perdóname Ren... te lo imploro."

Ren soltó mas lagrimas, una ira increíble lo empezó a consumir por dentro, quería gritar, quería golpear la pared hasta que sus nudillos fueran polvo. Todo era inútil, amaba demasiado a Horo como para pensar en siquiera volverlo a lastimar. Hao lo había provocado... manipulado como a una simple marioneta. Debía pagar...

Horo y Ren se acostaron en la cama juntos. No se vieron a la cara para nada. Voltearon su espalda uno al otro. Esa noche sería de descanso y reflexión. Al día siguiente Ren tenía pensado seguir a Lyserg y acompañarlo hasta el final en su incansable búsqueda de Hao. Tenía que verlo muerto. No sabía como pero estaba seguro que aquel incidente entre Horo e Yoh había sido causado por el... la luna se teñiría con la sangre del shaman de fuego así le costara la vida a Tao....

Continuara... .

Se que puede que no sea lo mas emocionante que hay hasta ahora pero juro agitar un poco las cosas para el proximo capitulo... un adelanto: nuevos personajes, traiciones (si, mas todavia XDD) sangre y las verdaderas intenciones de Hao... echen ojo


	4. Sangre Negra

Capitulo 4- Sangre negra

Hace 500 años Hao había amenazado con apoderarse del planeta... desaparecer a los humanos. Fue detenido por una de las técnicas de Yohmey Asakura. Por lo menos esa es la historia que se sabe. Pero como todos sabemos, la historia siempre esta llena de misterios e incógnitas. Que pasaría si hubiese un secreto que vinculara a los Asakura con la Dinastía Tao? Que representaría esto? Eso es algo que Ren descubriría.

Habían pasado ya un par de semanas desde aquel fatídico encuentro entre Hao y los muchachos; Horo estaba desaparecido, Ren seguía buscando a Lyserg mientras que el joven del cabello verde se encontraba siguiendo renuentemente a Hao.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo, Ren comenzaba a sentir un sentimiento de cercanía con Hao. Como si sus destinos estuvieran unidos de alguna manera... era como si todo lo que estaba pasando ya hubiese estado escrito. Cada detalle, cada paso... todo era solo un plan. Podría ser verdad? Que debería hacer? Debería dejar de seguirlo? O su orgullo es tan grande que no lo dejaría descansar en paz hasta ver como la vida abandonaba el cuerpo de Hao? Todas estas interrogantes no dejaban a Ren en paz. Necesitaba respuestas, había abandonado todo lo que quería por perseguir a Hao y vengarse de aquella ultima burla... jamás lo habían usado tan vilmente. Su coraje llego a un momento critico; su sangre hervía, sus ojos se inyectaban cada vez mas, aquellas mejillas pálidas se tornaban rojas, tenues quejidos empezaron a propagarse por el bosque en el que ahora se refugiaba de las tormentas repentinas. Solo la luna le escuchaba y parecía que derramaba una de sus plateadas lagrimas que colaba su brillo taciturno a través de las imponentes copas de los árboles.

De la nada se oyó una risa malevolente, no era familiar para Ren en lo mas mínimo. "Todavía tienes mucho que aprender joven shaman... jejeje" musitó aquella voz sarcástica. "Quien eres?!?!?!" gritaba Ren lleno de ira; "Muéstrate maldito cobarde". "Que es lo que me hace cobarde? Has pensado que tu eres el cobarde? Le temes a lo que no puedes ver... es lo que te hace inferior a Hao". Ren se confundía cada vez mas. Quien era ese sujeto? De donde venía esa voz? Que tenía que ver el con Hao y como sabía que Ren lo buscaba frenéticamente?.

De las sombras apareció una figura vestida de rojo. Caminaba hacia Ren con pasos lentos y seguros, con cada paso se sentía una fuerte energía. Ren se puso nervioso como no lo había estado hace ya un buen tiempo. Dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. "Tranquilo... no te lastimare" dijo en tono tranquilo aquel hombre de rojo. Su cara estaba cubierta con una especie de bufanda, solo dejaba ver sus ojos y parte de su nariz, en la pierna izquierda llevaba una pistola negra con mango plateado, en vez de mano derecha tenia una garra dorada de donde emanaba una energía perturbante. "Quien rayos eres?!?!" Gritó Ren sacando nerviosamente su hoja y apuntándola a aquel misterio andante. "Valentine... Vincent..." levantó su garra dorada y de un subito movimiento arrancó la hoja de manos del increíblemente sorprendido shaman de china... "eres solo un niño..." musitó Vincent. "Esperas ganarle a Hao cuando ni siquiera puedes defenderte???" Vincent le regresó la hoja. "patetico..." La mente de Ren daba vueltas.

Vincent encendio una fogata. "No eres un Tao... eres un Asakura" dijo con tono nostalgico. Ren no lo podía creer, no podía concebir el hecho de que Yoh y él fueran hermanos. Pero como? Como podía ser esto? Que parte de la historia le ocultaban?.

"Fue hace mucho tiempo... justo antes de la crisis de hace 500 años" comenzó a narrar Vincent. "Mis ancestros siempre se han encargado de guardar la historia... que no se sepa mas de lo que es sano que se sepa... te contare lo que ocurrio hace 500 años... despues de esto, la manera en que ves al mundo cambiara drasticamente..." continuó en el tenue brilllo rojizo de la fogata.....

Continuara...


	5. Entre Hao, Xanae y las estrellas

Capitulo 5- Entre Hao, Xanae y las estrellas

"Eran tiempos pacíficos antes de la crisis de Hao... hace 500 años el mundo era muy diferente a lo que es ahora. No existían las prisas que ahora aquejan a los humanos." Comenzaba a relatar Vincent con un tono nostálgico. "Dime Ren... el nombre Xanae te es conocido?". "Claro una de las más venerables fundadoras de la dinastía Tao... gracias a ella fue que los Tao tenemos presencia en Japón" contesto con un aire de orgullo. "Ella fue la ultima Tao de sangre pura. Pero algo pasó que cambio el destino de todos sus descendientes". Vincent continuo con su relato; sus palabras eran tan vividas que hizo que la mente de Ren viajara en el tiempo...

_Xanae se encontraba sentada a la sombra de un árbol fuera de su "palacio" en Japón. Tras ella sé oyó una voz; "No nos comprenden... no lo han intentado". Era Hao... pero parecía diferente, aquel odio y aquella ira que lo caracterizaban no podían ser encontrados, era como si la maldad no existiera en él. "No necesitan hacerlo, viven en paz con nosotros, nos ven como "dioses" por decirlo así" Contesto Xanae sin levantar la vista del libro que sostenía. "Espero que tengas razón mi ángel..." contesto Hao en un tono que no era muy natural en él. Xanae estaba enamorada de Hao y este le correspondía. Realmente parecía una típica novela de romance, sus vidas eran perfectas. _

_Esa misma noche concibieron al primer descendiente de la tradición Asakura-Tao. Al primero de una dinastía impura y aun así muy poderosa. Hao entró por la ventana al cuarto de Xanae, todo estaba oscuro salvo por la tenue luz de la pálida luna azul. Se vieron a los ojos, la mirada era cada vez más intensa, se cortejaban, intimaban, se daban declaraciones de amor que solo habían sido soñadas por la mayor parte del mundo. Y todo este vals de amor se realizó en el manto de la noche de ébano. Hao paseaba su mano derecha por la nuca de Xanae; se acercaron cada vez mas hasta que sus bocas se volvieron una sola. Sus cuerpos habían perdido limites, cada movimiento estaba perfectamente sincronizado, cada detalle era perfecto. Poco a poco se separaron de sus ropajes. Aquella noche, el amor se había apoderado del ambiente. Ella era su ángel de la noche y el era su Fénix. Aquella noche fue la noche que cambio el destino Tao para siempre._

_Un día llegó un hombre misterioso. Todo vestido de un negro casi uniforme, solo interrumpido por ciertos ornamentos de metal. Entre estos ornamentos se encontraban una espada envainada de unos 2 metros de largo y unas hombreras de tamaño colosal. Su cabellera era larga y blanca y sus ojos verdosos tenían una intensidad insoportable. Su voz era profunda y su caminar reflejaba una imponente seguridad. _

_Hao sé volvió amigo de este personaje, en aquel tiempo todavía era un tanto ingenuo. El hombre se dijo llamar Sephiroth. Xanae supo que algo estaba muy mal, notó que Hao cambiaba con cada segundo que pasaba con Sephiroth, se volvía mas frió, más calculador, mas desconfiado... parecía que su corazón estaba siendo ennegrecido por la enfermiza obra del hombre de negro._

_Sephiroth citó a Hao en la montaña mas cercana al palacio. Pero no apareció el sino Xanae... o al menos eso creía Hao. Sephiroth había conseguido conjurar una ilusión increíblemente real. Le hizo pasar a Hao uno de los peores momentos que había podido imaginar hasta ahora. Pero lo peor aun estaba por venir. "Xanae" termino aquella relación con Hao... y como excusa uso a los incautos humanos, convenciéndole así de acabar con todos los humanos de las aldeas cercanas. Hao se lleno de una ira que hasta ahora le había sido desconocida, no perdió tiempo en empezar con aquella encomienda de muerte. "Xanae" esbozo una sonrisa torcida al momento en que volvía a recuperar la forma de Sephiroth. Rió descaradamente, se jacto de sus obras. Todavía permanecía una de las mas grandes interrogantes: Porque había hecho eso? Que ganaba el?. _

_Hao perdió concepto del bien y del mal, viajo por los limites del territorio Tao, asesinaba sin piedad alguna. Lo motivaba la esperanza de regresar a los brazos de su amada Xanae y si para ello tenía que sacrificar una inmensa cantidad de vidas humanas no iba a dudarlo ni un segundo. Pero la violencia es siempre entente de la desgracia. La verdadera Xanae estaba en una de las aldeas durante los ataques de Hao. El, sin notarlo, golpeo de manera brutal a Xanae con el espritu del fuego. De pronto esa ira se desvanecio y se transformo en una culpa asesina._

_Hao tomó a Xanae entre sus brazos. "Xanae... no me dejes... no te vayas mi ángel de la noche" murmuró con lagrimas en sus ojos. Xanae levanto su mano y toco la mejilla rojiza del shaman de fuego... con su ultimo aliento de vida pudo forjar 2 palabras que se quedarían por la eternidad en la mente de Hao... con su ultimo aliento pudo invocar el mas profundo y sincero "TE AMO...". Su cuerpo empezó a perder aquella calidez que alguna vez conoció. "Como pude ser tan estúpido... perdóname mi ángel de la noche... te he fallado" mucitaba Hao. "Maldito Sephiroth... se que el tiene la culpa... lo encontrare y entonces sabra lo que es el arder en el fuego del infierno" se prometió a si mismo._

_Sephiroth no fue visto otra vez... desapareció completamente. Y así fue como Hao se volvío lo que es ahora. Así fue como la dinastía Tao perdió la pureza. Así fue como el destino de los Asakura y los Tao se unió... _

Continuara...


End file.
